1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing system, and a storage medium, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing system, and a storage medium, suitable for presenting to a user an image and motion corresponding to the image or suitable for presenting motion corresponding to an image selected by an user.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus is known in which a chair on which an audience sits is moved in synchronization with a displayed image the audience is watching thereby presenting a realistic feeling to the audience. The chair is moved in accordance with motion data generated from data which was output from a sensor for detecting an angle, such as an acceleration sensor, when the image was taken. In some cases, the motion data is manually generated by a human operator by guessing motion from a given image.
However, in this technique in which motion data is generated from data acquired using a sensor when an image is taken, complicated processing is needed to acquire the data. Furthermore, because the image and the data from which the motion data is generated should be synchronized with each other when motion is presented to an audience, it is difficult to acquire a plurality of sets of an image and corresponding motion data.
As a result, images and motions which can be practically presented are limited. Even in the case where an image and motion can be selected from a plurality of sets, the number of sets is limited, and thus it is impossible to present an image and motion which can sufficiently satisfy users.